The Hiding
by alexisgal
Summary: I'm making an Anne Frank movie called The Hiding and I changed the entire story because of the first review for this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Hiding Deleted Scenes

Anne: But there's no gift from you….

Edith: (walks in, holding kitten) This is your gift from Sanne, Anne.

(Everyone runs over the cat)

Hannah: Where is it?!  
Sanne: Why are you talking? Let's look for it!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Anne: Mummy, I'm not allowed in the Monteressi School anymore.

Edith: WHAT?! I'll tell those sons of bitches what I think!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Grandmother: (reading book, realizes Granddaughter Sophie has walked in. She closes the book.) Why, hello Sophie.

Sophie: (head is stuck in book) GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Granny: (giving gifts) Anne, this is yours, and Margot, this is yours.

(Anne and Margot sit down as Otto walks in.)

Anne: (opens hers) A fountain pen.

Granny: I spent two hundred florins on it! DO you like it?  
Anne: (walks by trash, throws it in) I HATE IT!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

(Registering as Jews)  
Man: Anneliese Marie Frank?

Anne: Yes; has anyone told you your sexy?

Man: Yes. And you're a hot mama!

(Starts making-out)

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

(Being arrested in hiding)  
Anne: (to Nazi) Excuse me sir, I have to pee.

Nazi: And?  
Anne: I think your mouth would work as a toilet….

Nazi: PERVERT!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Anne: (to Sanne on the phone after finding out she's going into hiding) Hello?  
Sanne: Hello Anne. May I come over tomorrow?  
Anne: What the fuck?

Sanne: Excuse me?  
Anne: No, you stupid bitch! I'm going into fucking hiding, you idiot!

Sanne: What?  
Anne: Good-bye, whore!

THTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTHTH

Please give me suggestions!


	2. Sorry Letter

Dear readers of my pathetic excuses of stories:

This is alexisgal talking. I know I haven't updated in—well, let's see, a year now (my most recent update being Miley's Journey of Life and More Life), and I have an explanation to that:

I am quitting FanFiction.

No, no, I'm not quitting altogether. But all my stories were never any good, no matter how hard I tried. I was young and new to FanFiction and writing altogether. I had never written anything except my diary, and half of the things in my diary I wanted to throw away or burn.

Instead of quitting altogether, which I can't do, considering I love to write and need to post stories somewhere, I have made a new FanFiction account, which is called TohruROX2221. Depending on reviews, I might rewrite and transfer some of my better stories from alexisgal over to TohruROX2221 so that you may read them, and ultimately get updates. But I can't continue to write stories that weren't good to begin with. It's just in my heart to do so. I have already transferred a story without realizing it to TohruROX2221, and that would be Miley's Journey of Life and More Life, now published under the title So, Miley. This is a much better version, I'm not getting flames, the only story to receive flames also had the good points in the reviews in question.

So, I am sorry to say I will not be continuing alexisgal, not when so many people hate the stories. But I couldn't write then!!! I can't try to make them good now; people will notice the drastic incline in improvement.

However, to see my other works go to TohruROX2221 here on FanFiction, or, you may go to FictionPress and read my stories under the penname Madison52431. I just want to let you know that I am no longer writing my stories here.

I will for a fact, however, continue Zoey Goes To Hogwarts, as that is the one fic I am actually proud of in this account. However, there were rough patches, which I will be glad to work out. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sorry to anyone I may have upset. I beg you not to be too upset (that is, if you ARE upset). There are other authors on FanFiction, and I am still continuing on despite all of the junk I've written.

I'm sorry I have wasted your time.

Signing off for the last time,  
Formerly known as alexisgal


End file.
